cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth or Dare
When the EPF get trapped in the freezer,they take a waddle down memory lane. Transcript *Rookie(Waking up from bed):It`s the EPF 30th aniversery today!30 years ever since the PSA was destroyed.What a day that was!(Flashback) *Gary(doing some calculations):So,if i fire Jet Pack Guy and Hire any other red penguin,i can make...(Alarm goes off)Oh,that`ll be Rookie.(Rookie Teleports) *Rookie:Gary,i deafeated herbert,but i brang along this thingie with me.The teleportatin was too strong and it came with me! *Jet Pack Guy:What the-? *Rookie:Hey,it`s clock is going backwards! *Gary:THAT THINGIES A BOMB! *Dot(Off0-Screen):I`ll save us!(Goes out of Book Case)(Sigh with relaxation)I was cramped inside that thing for 5 days.My names Dot!I work on the disguises and i`m a rank 12 agent! *Jetpack Guy:Jet!Areil support,50! *Gary:Gary!Leader of Tech,4! *Rookie:Rookie!Leader of comn,80! *Dot:I`ll help you guys out! *Gary:Thank you Dot! *Teleports everyone outside.Just in time too see the PSA flood with Popcorn. *Gary:Talk about a corny diasaster. *Rookie:What do we do now? *Dot(Puts a mouthfull of popcorn in her mouth,mouth full):I know what will happen.The Director said if this happens,He backslash She will replace the PSA with another branch of the PSA named EPF. *Rookie:Thank goodness!(Flashback ends) *Rookie:Well,better go.(Runs to EPF)Hey,Guys! *Aunt Artic:Rookie!Glad you can be here!(Gives him a Hug)Now come on you!Gary has some serious work to dissguss. *Gary:Rookie,come here!Herbert is on the loose and i`m worried he might infiltrate the EPF!(Brings up a holographic progection of the EPF) *Jet Packguy:Is that the EPF? *Gary:No!It`s Doofensmercz Evil Icorperated!Of course it`s the EPF you jerkwad!Anywho,this is a map of the EPF air ventalation system! *Cadence:Ow!Sceincey Words!It Hurts my head! *Aunt Artic:Forgive Gary,Agent Cadence.Well anyway,it will be so busy with the agent work,i called some extra forces. *Mr Cow2(Walks into the Light from the shadows,Pounds his fist):Let me at `em! *Jet Pack Guy:You hired Mr Cow2? *Mr Cow2:Thats Herbert Talk!(Jumps onto Jet Pack Guy and beats him up) *Jet Pack Guy:Save me! *Rookie:You owe me 10 dollars.I`m not doing anything untill you get me my green bucks! *Dot:Oh,for crying out loud!(Goes over to Jet Pack Guy and Mr Cow2.She looks like she is about to break them up,but instead She grabs Jet Pack Guy`s wallet.She takes out ten dollars and gives it to Rookie)Here you go Rookie! *Rookie:Thank you Dot!(Puts it in his pocket)Now you two!Break it up!Jet,Cow!(They look up and stare)Now,I Don`t like seeing grown Penguins fighting!Especialy Today!Make Up Now!Make Up!(Jet and Cow embressedly hug eachover)That`s better! *Aunt Artic:Now Rookie,i`m puting you in charge of decorating. *Jet Pack Guy:ARE YOU INSANE!?!Remember when Rookie decorated!?! *Shows The EPF in a Sci-Fi theme *Rookie:Greetings earthling! *Jet Pack Guy:And the Bank! *Shows the EPF as a bank *Rookie:This is a robbery!Only all fun you have! *Jet Pack Guy:And the Kinter Garden! *Gary:Don`t even! *Dot:Yeah!That was horrible! *Mr Cow2:Don`t go there! *Rookie:Don`t be so pushy!It wasn`t my fault the alien ate the fries! *Mr Cow2:I think it was the fries that ate the alien. *Dot:Whatever! *Cadence:But you did make the bowling ball enchalatas! *Rookie:That i do admit! *Aunt Artic:No Exceptions Jet!Rookie,you can start now! *Rookie:Okay!(Decorates,He inflates balloons with the EPF logo on them,He Uses Ribbons to decorate the roof and uses Ribbons on Jet Pack Guy and Mr Cow2.He Uses Ribbons to tie Jet`s Skull and Mouth Toghether and Pulls it to make it look like he is smiling and uses it to make Mr Cow2 Look muscley.He finishes it by making a Giant Banner)Done! *Aunt Artic:Nice work Rookie!Decorating,Check.Guards, *Jet comes out of the toilet and Mr Cow2 throws him back in and walks in.A flushing sound is heard. *Aunt Artic:Thats a BIG Check! *Cut to Herbert`s Lair *Herbert:30 years of failiure! *Klutzy:Seems like 100! *Herbert Slices Klutzy in Half *Klutzy(Mildly):Ow. *Herbert:Sorry Klutzy.But,you try keeping a sense of Humor when your arreested for 30 years. *Klutzy:(Sewing himself back to one)oh,yeah!The Arrestings!I got em all. *Shows on Screen Herbert Being arrested at least 10 times. *Gary:I`m tired Herbert.Your just gonna have to arrest yourself. *Herbert puts himself into a jail cell.He closes the Door and cries. *Klutzy:I love that one!5 Stars! *Herbert:Shut Up!I`ll try once more. *Back at the EPF *Jet:Fine.The EPF is all nice pretty.Can i go home now? *Gary:Not now.Besides,it`s a big day!So in addition of putting on this party shirt...(Tugs his lab coat to reaveal a purple shirt with the famous Dubstep Puffle on it.It plays a part of the Dubstep Puffle Theme)I got some BBQ food in the freezer. *Puffle Handler:Crieky!Let`s fry a Baga on the Barbie! *Rookie:I`ll get it Gary. *Pengwaqus:No i`ll do it *Aun Artic:Someone just open the door! *Jet Pack Guy(Sighs):I`ll do it.(Opens Freezer and Mr Cow2 Jumps on him from inside the freezer)Oh come on! *Rookie:Found the BBQ food.Sasuges,Pattys and Barbucue Sauce.Mmmmmmm. *Suddenly,the door locks *Mr cow2:Oh,sorry.You wanted this open? *Dot:Oh no! *Gary:Were trapped! *Aunt Artic:It`s tough being the boss. *Gary:There's only one way out of here. *Mr Cow2:is it a high school diploma? *Gary:NO YOU IDIOT! It's the air ducts everyone crawls in the air ducts *Mr cow2:(Heavly Breathes) *Jet:Stop breathing on me! *Mr Cow2:Sorry.(5 second pause.Mr Cow2 continues to heavily breathe) *Dot:Hey`theres a door. *They open the door. *Rookie:What the?It`s all the rooms in club pengun. *Zooms in on logo *Mr Cow2(Slowly Reading):I.S.E.E.U 2 *Rookie:Creepy. *Cadence:Hey theres my Igloo! *Lolz is seen jumping on cadences bed *Rookie:And theres mr Cow2`s igloo. *Mr Cow2`s tv is on *Jet:Whay`s your tv on? *Mr Cow2:I don`t wanna miss my shows. *Gary:And theres Petey K from Pengun band. *Petey K is brushing his teeth. *Petey:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *Gary:Artic,did you do this? *Aunt Artic(Blushes):J-Just to make sure your okay and all. *Rookie:Quick,the exits over there. *They all go to the xit *Gary:Darn!Theres a fork! *Mr Cow2:I don`t see a fork! *Rookie:He means a spilit in the road!When did you become a penguin version of Derpy? *Mr Cow2:Editors ALWAYS fiddle around with the show! *Aunt Artic:(Sigh)Just when i was having a good day. *Mr Cow2:Me,Rookie and Cadence will go left.Gary and the rest go right. *PH:What about me,mate? *Gary:I got this.(Points out a ray gun.He shoots PH and she turns into two PH`s!) *Aunt Artic:Gary,you promissed me one day without you cloning someone! *Gary:Promise revolked! *PH #1:Okay!Let`s do this! *PH #2:What the clone said! *PH #1:Your the clone! *PH #2:Oh yeah. *Mr Cow2:Let's go! Soon later *PH #2:Gary? *Gary:yes? *PH #2:you are not wearing and shoes. *Gary:so? *PH #2:your feet stink like a ... Umm. ... Like ... The chances of Herbert destroying the PSA! *Gary:he already destroyed it. *PH #2:exactly. Has anyone got any toilet paper? *JPG:I have! *PH #2:good!(takes toilet paper from and puts in nose.ah much better! Meanwhile *Rookie:why are ALL your clothes colored like you? *Mr Cow:the real question is: why can't I get em off? *Rookie:I only asked cuz: I'm looking at you but.And no I don't enjoy it. PH #1:at least he WEARS PANTS!! Meanwhile Herbert plays truth or dare with Klutzy *Klutzy:I dear you to freeze the EPF! *Herbert:okay! A little later Herbert finishes constructing a giant freezer *Both PH clones:Finaly! We're out of that death trap ... And in another death trap!uhoh! We're gonna brrrr freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (she can't stop sayin freeze.Flare sets himself on fire to warm them).thanks fffflare! Jinx! *Gary:any ideas???? I'm stumped. *Rookie:I remember when I saw dot for the first time. Flashback starts *Dot: I just got back from Narnia! *Rookie: really? *Dot: Yep! That's why I was away so long! *Rookie: you were gone for like a second. In the real world *Rookie: then I said ... *Cadence:we're doomed. *Both PH clones:totally. A long time later *Rookie:so then I met the queen of Narnia and she gave me candy! *Aunt Arctic:this is the most boring day ever. *Gary:agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed.eurica!!!! *Rookie: you made me loose my place! Dot said... *Everyone:The queen! You were at the patrt with the queen! *Gary:every one listen to me! *Everyone: you don't have to tell me twice!!(Gary points to giant sign that says giant bomb will go off that's on the other side of the freezer if you press the big red button). *Mr Cow: how did I miss that? It's so obvious. Even a blind rock would see that! Later when the set off the bomb and got to the other side. *Gary:(uses Herbert cutter 3000 to cut Herbert who is guarding the door). We're out! Now it's time to clean up this mess. Flashback end and rookie runs out the door to the epf. *Rookie:huh? Another giant freezer?? Time to get them out of there! TBC Category:Season 2 Category:Movies